Body Snatcher
by Mokomaiden
Summary: Link has to save Termina with the use of the Fierce Deity mask, but things turn bloody when the mask fights back,


"Let's play a game. Here, take this mask." The masked child handed him a peculiar mask that had blue and red markings. Link looked at the mask. What if he became cursed when he put this on, or possessed, or worse, dead. Well, he needed to vanquish the demon mask that was terrorizing Termina, and if this mask was the solution then he must use it no matter what the consequence was. With slight apprehension, he put the mask on.

Everything flashed white. Link was disoriented; he didn't know where he was. He could not see the grassy field or the massive tree, he couldn't see anything. His eyes tried to grasp something; ground, sky, not even himself. Wait, he could barely see an outline of something. It was a person, someone very tall. The figure started to become clearer as it approached him. The mysterious person stood before him. Link realized that this person looked just like the mask. No this was the mask. He looked somewhat like Link, but with white eyes, hair, and clothing. The figure was very muscular and carried a double helix sword.

"Rise child. Tell me why you have summoned me," the figure said in a stern voice that raised goose bumps on Link's arms. Link stood in front of the figure. His vision was starting to return, so he could see that he was standing in a bloodied arena. He knew that this should have concerned him, but he was too confused to care.

"For what reason have I been awakened!" The man shouted, scaring Link who was trying to understand what was happening. The mysterious man was now visibly agitated from Link's disregard to his question. He waited for Link's response. When Link still did not answer, the man began to speak. "I am the Fierce Deity, a greatly powerful god that has been sealed away by the trickster, Majora. If you have entered the realm that I was imprisoned in, perhaps you have come to obtain my power?"

Link nodded, feeling no need to explain himself.

"If you wish to use my magic and strength then you have to defeat me in battle,"

'This will be easy,' Link thought. He had vanquished many monsters and villains. How bad could one… uh… god be? The deity summoned a fist full of fire that lit his hands aflame. Not even wincing at the heat, letting the flames continue to burn. 'Oh crap, I'm going to die fighting a god.' He had realized that this would not be simple, all too late. Link did not have a chance, even from the start.

The fierce deity drew his massive sword. Link doubted any human could carry it. The deity widened his stance, bracing his legs. He narrowed his eyes, and charged at Link before the hero even had time to fully comprehend that the fight had already begun. The deity jabbed Link with the handle of his sword, sending Link to the floor, gasping for air. The hero jumped to his feet as fast as he could with his, presumably broken ribs. He spit the blood out of his mouth, just as another blow came. This time, the deity stabbed Link in the gut. He was too quick for Link to even try to dodge his attacks.

Link was done for. He couldn't even stand after thirty seconds of fighting, and he hadn't landed a single hit. As he lay on the bloody ground, he watched the deity step closer.

"My childe, I know you must be shamed at a defeat, since you are a seasoned warrior. You previous battles in Hyrule are nothing compared to me," The god roared.

"B… but how did you know I was from Hyrule. No one in Termina even knows Hyrule exists. "

"I am a god. I know all, as do the Golden Goddesses from your world. I also know that you are the Hero of Time. Why don't I tell you a story of ole lore.

There once was a God, who was a brother to three Goddesses. The goddesses had used their combined powers to create a world of living creatures. Their land thrived with living beings, and the goddesses gained happiness from the love of the peoples they created. The brother had envied their happiness, so he decided to create a land of his own. He had much more power, so he could create a new land without help from his siblings. He filled the land with the same creatures as his sisters' land, and similar terrain. But his land was backward in morals, and was not as peaceful as his sisters'.

The goddesses became enraged at their brother for creating a world where people would suffer unfairly. They attempted to kill him, hoping to also destroy the land he had created. His sisters wounded him. To survive, he transformed himself in a demigod. This stripped him of some of his power, but he was still stronger than any man. The sisters could not kill any living things, for they were more compassionate than the brother. So they just hid their brother's creation away from their own. Except for one secret passage. That passage through the lost woods is how you arrived here. It is too bad that you will not be returning to my _beloved_ sisters' Hyrule."

"Wait wha…" Link's words were cut off by the blade at his throat. _Thunk._ A head had promptly fallen to the floor.

"I am truly sorry, to have to do this to you hero. But I need to have a body in the real world. So I will trade places with you. You will now wander as a spirit in this illusion world and I will use your physical body in the real world."

Link didn't did quite understand how he could hear the deity, for he had no body. He was but a floating entity, but he understood what the deity had said. He was taking _ HIS _ body, and he had no way to stop it.


End file.
